MLP: The Greatest Hearth's Warming Eve Ever
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of a Homestar Decemberween short. Pinkie looks for a gift for Rainbow Dash in this short.


Author's note  
As I am almost done with my Christmas in July fics, I thought I could do fanmakes of the Homestar Runner Decemberween fics! Okay, let's start.

This fic takes place during Season 1 and before Nyx came aboard.

* * *

We see a logo spinning around before the word 'SPECIAL' is heard, blinking a bit.

It is Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville, snow is falling from the sky. It is time for the greatest holiday in Equestria with ponies getting gifts for one another, getting them on time. Well, almost.

Inside her house, Pinkie Pie uses her mouth to cross out a lot of days until Hearth's Warming Eve. The party pony is concerned; she needs to get a gift for a special somepony.

**"A Special My Little Pony fic by JusSonic"**

**"During Season 1"**

Pinkie sighs as she circles on the day that Heart's Warming Eve. This is going to be a difficult one indeed.

My Little Pony: The Greatest Hearth's Warming Eve Ever

A while later, Pinkie, wearing a brown hat, leaves Sugar Cube Corner and trots through the snow. What to get, what to get. She arrives at a brick wall while doing some thinking. The Earth pony then spots Derpy leaning on a brick wall. Perhaps she may have a solution.

Pinkie sighs a twice. After a moment, she sighs again, causing cold air to come out. Derpy ask, "Hey Pinkie Pie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Derpy! When did you get here?" Pinkie asks confused. The Earth pony is so random; she forgot that the gray Pegasi is here already.

"I was here for a while. Don't you know?"

"Uh, funny yet creepy; I need help. I can't figure out what to get Dashie for Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Say, what do you mean?" Derpy ask Pinkie puzzled. "Why are you having so much problems with Rainbow?"

"Okay, maybe Dashie tends to be mean at times, say 'holy horsecrap' a lot though I think she may hate it someday from some other pony, and some other mean times, but she is the loyal of all pony next to Applejack." Pinkie explains to Derpy. "Dashie is getting a bit grumpy so I figure if I could get a present for her, something perfect, she can be happy and like me again."

"Wait, ponies get presents for Hearth's Warming Eve? Funny! I usually get locked in the bathtub!"

"Okay, right; Gotta go!"

With that, Pinkie dash off, a dust cloud version of herself appears before it is gone too. The pony got to find a present for Rainbow and quickly.

* * *

In a part of Ponyville that is selling trees, Pinkie walks by Time Turner, the duo walks by them as the Earth pony said, "Well, Ponkie Pie. Getting a Hearth's Warming Eve present for Rainbow is likw travelling through time."

"Oh, I know this. I can't rush into a time zone without knowing what I'm getting myself into, right?" Pinkie asks Time curiously.

"Hey, you got it!"

"No offense, Time Turner, but that is your answer for everything."

"Oh, right." Time said in surprise, apparently Pinkie is right. That is his answer to everything. The pony shrugs as he took out a bottle of mouthwash. "Want some mouthwash? It came from the future!"

Time drank some the stuff, much to Pinkie's confusion; Weird.

* * *

Fluttershy was making some protest signs, not wanting any animals to get hurt for when ponies are knocking down trees for their Hearth's Warming Eve ones. Pinkie is explaining the problem to her.

"...then Time Turner said that it's like travelling through zone. And trust me; even I don't think it has anything to do with this problem." Pinkie said with a frown.

"Well, that's nice, Pinkie." Fluttershy said while writing down words that said, 'Be Kind to Bunnies. Don't Let Hearth's Warming Eve Harm'. "Maybe you could get a shirt for Rainbow. I don't think she has any of those, right?"

"Nah, I'm sure that Dashie loves going around with no clothes on. Come to think of it, we don't normally wear clothes anyway."

"Oh...well, maybe you can give him a sponge, or an instrument, maybe some party mix..."

"Oh, Fluttershy, those are very silly ideas." Pinkie giggles a bit to Fluttershy. "Even I don't want to see what you got me this year; when I say that I mean 'not right now'.

"Oh, Pinkie; Not to be mean...but can you bother somepony else for a while?" Fluttershy ask Pinkie while dropping the sign. "I mean, if that's all right..."

"Oh, good idea; And I know whom just to bug!"

* * *

Pinkie smiles as she walks among some streets that sways back and forth in the wind. Soon, she found Applejack's stand where the Earth pony is selling off stuff other than apples. The stand itself has holiday decorations all over it.

"Howdy, Pinkie Pie," Applejack greets Pinkie with a smile. "What can Ah do yew fer on 'dis here fine holiday."

"I need some help. I can't find any super duper fun gift for Dashie." Pinkie explains to Applejack in worry.

"Shucks, aint' a problem; Like Time Turner says...

"Yes, I know, I know..."

"In 'dat case, check out mah stand, Ah got a lot of crazy horsecrap." Applejack exclaims to Pinkie. "There must be something in here place 'dat Rainbow might like."

Pinkie nods, looking at some items. The pony picks up a box game called 'Pony Clue' but said, "No." She ditches the idea and picks up sparkling oven mitts with the words 'RD' on them', "Nah."

Pinkie tosses the next item away and picks up a voodoo doll that looks like Trixie Lulamoon with pins stuck in it. The Earth pony asks uneasily, "Are you allowed to sell stuff like this?"

"Zecora gave me 'dat. Say it's fun 'ta make fun o' somepony yew dislike." Applejack said with a sinister smile. Pinkie Pie tosses the voodoo doll and takes out an album for the band Shadowbolts on it that is autographed to Rainbow Dash herself.

"Nah," Pinkie sighs. For a moment, it looks like she will never find something. But then, the Earth pony grins as she found it, "Neato! I found it, the perfect gift!"

* * *

The time has come. It is now Hearth's Warming Eve and ponies are opening gits from one another. Spike opens a gift from Twilight but it blew his head up, leaving him a mess.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Spike groans in pain.

"Sorry, Spike, some of the chemicals must've gotten mixed up during the way over here." Twilight said to Spike sheepishly.

Fluttershy opens a gift from Time Turner, looking concerned at a 2002 scratch n' sniff calendar that he gave her. The pony said, "Err, this sounds a bit nasty. Not to be mean Time Turner..."

"It's okay, smell the October one!" Time Turner exclaims to Fluttershy excitedly.

Soon Pinkie Pie gave her gift to Rainbow, the blue Pegasi shakes it a bit while saying, "Now let's see what Pinkie Pie gave me for this year."

"Open it; open it, that one is from me for sure! It took me forever to pick it out!" Pinkie exclaims with glee. Rainbow opens the gift, expecting something cool. Unfortunately, to the blue Pegasus pony's annoyance, it's a book, one that Rainbow is familiar with by now.

"What they hay! 'Moon Impact, the Nightmare Moon Story'; Pinkie Pie, you got this for me for 3 years before! Even when it turns out that she is real, I still don't find it amusing."

"Wait, you knew about Nightmare Moon and didn't tell me?" Twilight ask Rainbow in shock and disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I got bored after reading the first few pages so I chose not to bring it up!" Rainbow snaps to Twilight in annoyance. "What's your excuse?"

"Yeah, anyway I know! You like the books so much, Dashie, that I decided to get it for you again!" Pinkie exclaims happily, obvious to Rainbow's dislike of the book.

"Oh, horse feathers! This is the worst Hearth's Warming Eve ever!"

"This is the best Hearth's Warming Eve ever!"

Despite the awkward present, the gang enjoys themselves. A while later, the ponies, except for Derpy and Big Macintosh who is conducting, is waiting while the big stallion is playing the piano.

"Eeyup, ready," Big Macintosh exclaims to his friends and family. The pony plays a tune as everypony begins singing a song similar to 'Oh Tannerbaum'.

All: _**Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearth's Warming Eve,**__**  
**__**You're fifty-five days after Nightmare Night, you see.**_

Fluttershy held a protest sign while Rarity was holding a big tofu turkey.

Fluttershy: _**With bunnies running for their lives,**_

Rarity: _**I wish this one was super-sized!**_

All: _**Heart's Warming Eve, Heart's Warming Eve,**__**  
**__**You're fifty-five days after Nightmare Night, you see!**_

Derpy arrives on the scene, singing although a bit terrible.

Derpy: (off-key) _**What are you guys talking about?**_

Rainbow: _**Hey, who the horsecrap let Derpy out?**_

All: _**Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearth's Warming Eve,**__**  
**__**You're fifty-five days after Nightmare Night, you see!**_

Applejack: _**Ah've got all types o' crazy horsecrap!**_

Pinkie: _**I bought Dashie a Moon Impact!**_

All: _**Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearth's Warming Eve,**_

As Pinkie finish the song up, Time Turner came in looking wobbling and messed up.

Pinkie: _**Time Turner's been drinking Listerine!**_

Once the song is over, Time Turner groans as he fell to the snow unconscious.

The End

Cast list  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing)  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Derpy Hooves  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Rebecca Shiochet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice)  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Peter New: Big Macintosh

Author's note  
Good fic, eh? No offense to any Derpy fans of course. BTW, Time Turner is the new name for Doctor Whooves. Read, review and suggest, until next time!


End file.
